Promise - Versprich es
by Onedayoutthere
Summary: Der Tod eines geliebten Bruders ist eine qualvolle Angelegenheit... (ÜBERSETZUNG, Original von Emerald-Leaves)


"Ich sterbe."

Es war keine Frage, keine schreckliche Befürchtung, die ausgesprochen wurde, es war ein Fakt. Da war kein Zögern, keine Angst, nur zwei Wörter, hervorgebracht in einem gelassenen, beruhigenden Flüstern voll von Logik, von Gewissheit. Egal wie bestürzend es für sein Gegenüber war, es war die Wahrheit, und niemand konnte der Wahrheit entkommen.

"Du solltest so was nicht sagen."

"Es stimmt."

"Nein. Tut es nicht."

"Denkst du, es wird schnell gehen?"

"Was?"

"Mein Tod. Denkst du, ich werde schnell sterben?"

"Du stirbst nicht."

Der Mann, der im Bett lag, drehte sich vom anderen weg, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen, er sah dabei vollkommen ruhig und friedlich aus.

"Schau mal. Da ist ein Vogel auf der Fensterbank. Was ist das für einer?"

"Ich weiß nicht."

"Er ist schön, oder? Sieh nur, wie seine Federn das Sonnenlicht reflektieren."

"Er ist schön."

Schweigen. Die beiden Männer, Brüder, verloren sich beide tief in ihren Gedanken, der eine entsetzt, der andere ruhig. Immer ruhig.

"Ich denke, ich würde gerne an einem Ort begraben werden, wo Vögel an meinem Grab singen können. Wäre das nicht schön?"

"Du stirbst _nicht_. Du bist nur krank."

Ein kalter Waschlappen wurde sanft über die Stirn des Kranken gelegt. Stille fiel wieder über die Brüder. Einer nestelte mit dem Waschlappen herum, der andere starrte nach draußen auf den Vogel, der immer noch im Fenster saß.

"Ich sterbe. Du weißt das."

"Du stirbst _nicht_. Und wenn es dir wieder gut geht, wird es dir peinlich sein, wie theatralisch du jetzt bist." In den Augen des Anderen standen Tränen, als er das sagte.

"Du belügst dich nur selbst, das weißt du."

"T-tu ich nicht! Es geht dir heute schon besser als gestern."

"Hmm."

Die zwei Brüder verfielen in ihr gewohntes Schweigen, keiner von ihnen wollte wirklich etwas sagen.

"Wirst du mich oft besuchen?"

"Wo?"

"An meinem Grab. Wirst du oft kommen?"

"Nein. Du stirbst nicht. Es wird dir besser gehen."

"Es würde mir nämlich gefallen, wenn du mich besuchen würdest. Du müsstest keine Blumen oder so mitbringen, ich würde es einfach mögen, wenn du kommen würdest."

"Wie kannst du bloß so reden? So als hättest du jede Hoffnung aufgegeben?"

"Ich weiß, ich bin ein wenig sentimental, aber ich glaube, dass es wichtig für dich ist, all das zu wissen, bevor ich gehe. Es kümmert mich nicht länger, wenn du über mich lachst."

"I-ich lache nicht. Ich… ich denke nicht, dass ich das könnte."

Mehr Tränen fielen.

"Es ist in Ordnung wenn du jetzt lachst. Es stört mich nicht. Es hat mich früher gestört, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Komisch wie sich die Dinge ändern, wenn man stirbt…"

"Bitte. Hör einfach auf, so zu reden."

"Würdest du über mich lachen?"

"Was?"

"Würdest du lachen? Ich würde es gerne hören."

"I-ich denke nicht, dass ich das kann… nicht jetzt."

Die Brüder schauten einander einen Moment lang an.

"Das ist in Ordnung. Du musst nicht."

"Gi-gibt es etwas anderes, das ich für dich tun könnte? Kann ich dir irgendein Medikament bringen? Irgendetwas, das du gerne essen würdest?"

"Ich hab keinen Hunger. Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr hungrig gewesen."

"Es gibt doch sicher etwas, das ich für dich tun kann?"

"Bleib einfach bei mir. Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst; falls ich gehe, während du weg bist."

"Du stirbst nicht, verdammt noch mal! Hör auf, so zu reden!"

Blaue Augen und rote fixierten sich in einem Kräftemessen, doch das gelassene Paar siegte und schickte den Angreifer verschämt davon.

"Ich… ich wollte dich nicht anschreien."

"Ich weiß."

Eine unangenehme Pause entstand zwischen den beiden.

"Versprich mir trotzdem, zu bleiben. Ich möchte wirklich nicht allein sein."

"Ich versprech's."

Der Kranke stöhnte, als ihn Schmerz durchflutete. Seine Hände verkrampften sich neben ihm, als der Schmerz in seinem Kopf explodierte. Neben sich konnte er seinen Bruder spüren, der ihn hielt.

"Verlass mich nicht!", keuchte er.

"Ich bin hier. Es ist in Ordnung. Du wirst wieder gesund werden."

"Ahh! E-es tut so weh. Gott, wie das wehtut!"

"Schhhh! Es ist gut. Es ist gut. Ich bin ja da. Siehst du? Ich bin da."

Nach einigen Minuten verebbte der Schmerz und ließ ihn keuchend und schwitzend zurück.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich so schwach bin."

"Dir muss gar nichts leid tun."

"Du verachtest Schwäche."

"Du bist _nicht_ schwach."

"Doch. Ich sterbe."

"Bitte… Hör auf, das zu sagen."

"Es stimmt."

"Aber die Wahrheit macht nicht immer alles besser."

Wieder traf Blau auf Rot.

"E-es tut mir leid, was du wegen mir durchmachen musst…"

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

"Ich habe jede Menge falsch gemacht."

"Nun, dann sind wir schon zu zweit."

Stille.

"Bitte. Versprichst du mir, mich zu besuchen? Es muss gar nicht oft sein. Nur wann immer du nichts zu erledigen hast wäre schön."

"Bruder…"

Tränen strömten ihm über die Wangen.

"Ich würde gerne wissen, dass du kommen wirst. Ahh!"

Seine Augen verengten sich vor Qual.

"Schhh! Ich bin noch da. Ist ja schon gut. Dir geht's bald besser. Siehst du? Ich bin hier."

"Bitte! Arghh! I-ich glaube es fängt an… Ich… ich glaube, ich be-beginne zu verblassen…"

"Nein! Tust du nicht! Du wirst wieder gesund! Du wirst einfach wieder gesund! Bitte! Oh Gott, geh nicht, bitte!"

"V-versprichst du mir, dass du kommst?"

"Oh Gott, bitte verlass mich nicht! E-es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid! Bitte geh nicht!"

"Entschuldigung…"

"Nein, nein, das ist nicht deine Schuld-"

Der Andere begann zu verschwinden, es wurde schwieriger, ihn festzuhalten.

"Ich… Es tut nicht weh… nicht mehr so sehr."

"Oh Gott! Bitte geh nicht! Verlass mich nicht!"

"Es tut mir leid."

"Nein, bitte nicht. Verlass mich nicht!"

"Besuch mich…"

"Nein! Oh mein Gott! Bruder! Geh nicht! Lass mich nicht allein!"

"Ich liebe…"

Stille. Er war fort, hatte blasse Hände zurückgelassen, die nichts als Luft ergriffen. Tränen strömten aus weit aufgerissenen, entsetzten Augen, als diese nach dem Körper suchten, welcher nicht länger da war. Er war nicht mehr da. Aufgelöst. Sein Bruder war tot.

"W-west…"

Mit einem Aufschrei tiefsten Schmerzes fiel Gilbert vom Bett auf seine Knie und weinte. Er weinte unverhohlen, ohne sich länger darum zu kümmern, wie er dabei aussah, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob irgendjemand hereinkam und ihn wie ein Kind weinen sah. Es war ihm gleich, er wollte einfach nur weinen.

Der Albino saß auf dem Boden, umklammerte sich selbst, schaukelte vor und zurück, fühlte sich viel zu kalt. Sein Bruder, sein kleiner Bruder, der Junge, den zu beschützen er sich geschworen hatte, war fort. Und es war alles seine Schuld. Er hätte mehr tun sollen, hätte stärker versuchen sollen, ihn zu retten, aber es war zu spät. Ludwig war fort.

Und nun war Gilbert alleingelassen in seinem Schmerz, und er fragte sich, wie alles soweit hatte kommen können, und klagte darüber, nie ein Versprechen gegeben zu haben…

Original von Emerald-Leaves ( /s/7061881/1/Promise)

Anmerkung d. Autorin: Was hab ich getan? Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Idee, was zum Teufel das ist... Ich glaube, ich habe angefangen über Preußens Tod nachzudenken, und habe mich dann gefragt wie es wäre, wenn es eine "Deutschland-stirbt-FF" gäbe... Warum bin ich so verrückt?

So... Ich schätze, meine Hintergrundgedanken hierfür waren, was passiert wäre, hätte Preußen als der ältere Bruder und derjenige, der das Deutsche Reich geschaffen hatte, Deutschland nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg ersetzt? Was wenn sich herausgestellt hätte, das sich die älterere, erfahrenere Nation immer durchsetzen würde? So als ob Preußen, weil er das Deutsche Reich und Deutschland geschaffen hat, es im Grunde auch zerstören könnte, was heißt, dass er die dominante Personifikation wurde, egal was kommt; und als ihm sein Land genommen wurde, hat er Deutschlands Platz eingenommen, ohne es wirklich zu wollen...

Ja, ich weiß, ich bin ein schrecklicher Mensch... aber ich wollte irgendwie schon immer einen anderen Schreibstil ausprobieren, der ein wenig klingt wie Ernest Hemingways "Hills like white elephants", und ich glaube ich mag einfach sehr gerne überraschende Enden... Bringt mich bitte nicht dafür um...

Anmerkung d. Übersetzerin: Nun, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich die Sache mit dem Schreibstil einigermaßen hinbekommen habe... Wer kann und möchte, kann sich ja mal das Original anschauen. Mir hat die Geschichte gut gefallen, da sie ungewöhnlich ist und gut geschrieben.


End file.
